


Present

by Tsukimi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Riku!, Happy birthday Tenn!, Small spoiler for anime-only fans, Takes place in part 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: Tenn receives a birthday present from Riku.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tenn and Riku!  
> I haven't had time lately, but I just came from the i7 concerts and I needed to do something for the twins.  
> Listen, they need to be happy. And if Banri doesn't give us that, I will make it true by my own hands if I have to.  
> Enjoy!

July 9th.

Tenn’s birthday.

And most importantly, Riku’s birthday.

Tenn wondered if Riku was okay in Northmare. It was a cold country, and Riku was still weak in the cold weather, no matter how healthy he had become in the last few years. He hoped that his members could look after him—at least he knew that Izumi Iori would wrap Riku in dozens of scarves—, that he was having fun at a foreign country, that he was smiling.

He wished that Riku was happy.

Tenn clutched tighter the present he had bought for Riku that year: he had thought of finally giving his twin his present personally instead of through Tsumugi as always, but things had been hectic and now Riku was abroad.

Maybe it was a small penitence for all the birthdays he couldn’t be with Riku.

But as long as Riku was happy, he was happy, and Tenn was okay with that.

Just as he was mulling whether Riku was doing ok, Gaku came in with a smile on his face. And while he wouldn’t waste the chance to sneer at Gaku, this time something told him that his leader wasn’t really thinking of Tsumugi this time.

Gaku handed him a parcel, and Tenn received it with a confused tilt of his head.

It was from Riku.

Tenn opened it with shaky hands, hoping that Gaku wouldn’t notice, and smiled at the contents.

It was a handwritten letter and the exact same thing that Tenn had bought for Riku.

No matter how many years passed, no matter how far away they were, it was like they were always connected. A proof that they were twins.

Tenn grabbed the gift and clutched it tightly to his chest; for once not caring about what would Gaku think.

“Happy birthday to you too, Riku.”


End file.
